


Flash

by Mich810



Category: Flash - Fandom, Me - Fandom, Writing - Fandom, crowd - Fandom, direction - Fandom, insane - Fandom, noisy - Fandom, part - Fandom, real - Fandom, trigger - Fandom, words - Fandom, you - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mich810/pseuds/Mich810
Summary: What you are going to do ? Talk.Talk for the words,to remind.Change direction,maybe it is.





	Flash

  It's the rope between rocks. I am thinking about pass.Walking on a rope it can be the option. From my side where I am standing is muddled and I can see the part of the rope disappearing in the fog. What if something explodes? Am I alone? There is a square on the ground. It is getting gradually deeper into self and it ends with small square at the bottom. Somewhere something is happening. The world. Noisy.

  I was thinking about you. Memory of the needs and the crowd. "We" feel each other until of the other "we". Did you meet me? There is a noise in the silence. Innate for the instinct. Picture in the action. Movies. Layers.

  Somebody wishes to kill, in intent, searching for the target. For a reminder to trigger. What is it? How does it feel? Is it really cold on doing or it is pressure. Curiosity of it's meaning. Thinking of its own. Do you remember? What if I was that somebody who may trigger in the unknown moment? Shame feeling of the position. Until I hack because of its understanding. Maybe that expend on me to troughout the own existence. In defence or to build power over it to win my side.

  Interference. It bothers me. Intrusive feeling to not connect. Are you putting me in a guard? It's just a feeling, for no forgiveness. What will be next?

  I don't know how far the rope streches and is it deep under or there is a ground near. Maybe it's a water under but I don't hear so if it is, it's deep down. I'm pressing the rope with my weight to check the endurance. Again I am thinking about you and thinking about it, but I don't miss it. The memory from the distance. I just want to know that you are breathing somewhere and that you are alive. Did you found? A thousand years. Yes I love, but I don't want to be near. I guess it's better to be angry than sad. And there is an and, in order to separate.

  The rope is strong and tight.


End file.
